a toys problem
by DisneyFanatic123
Summary: Disney is going to tell the world that video game characters are alive. When our heroes plus Rancis meet the toys, they figure out their secret is not the only one that is at stake. Will they stop disney in time?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: The News

Vanellope's POV

The last person left the arcade. I heard Yuni yell "All clear." That meant the arcade's closed and we were free to do as we wished.

"Great job everyone," I said enthusiastically. Everyone in my game jumped out of their carts and started congratulating each other on a good day of racing. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Rancis. "Hey," he started, "You were great today."

"Aw, thank you Rancis," I said sweetly.

He was about to say something but sour bill interrupted him. "Miss von Shweetz, you and another racer have to go to the news report today," he said in his monotone voice.

"Right," I started, "Rancis, you want to come."

"Yeah! Sure," he yelped.

"Great! Come on," I said and ushered him to the tunnel.

We got to the meeting just as it was about to start. I sat next to one of my best friends, Felix, as the projector came in. He had a shocked expression on his face. He walked to the front of the room and started to speak.

"I-it's a n-n-nice day t-today, isn't it?" he stuttered.

"What's the important news?" Someone bellowed.

"Yeah, I have some matters to attend to!" hollered another person. The surge projector swallowed and said, "The wear bouts of this world has been compromised." Everybody gasped.

"How?" I found myself asking.

"Turns out Ralph's little game jumping trip became a movie. The Disney crew is going to tell everybody it was not a fake and is going to make a machine that can take gamers into our world," the surge projector explained.

"What are we going to do?" Felix asked.

"Well, you, Ralph, Vanellope, Calhoun, and… you boy," he said as he pointed at Rancis, "Are going into the real world to stop Disney." Everybody was shocked.

"How are we goanna pull this off?" Rancis asked.

"You guys are going to be impersonating as toys. We will tell you what to do through a chip we placed in your ear. You guys will be fine," he says.

Rancis and I got back to our game to pack. Everyone started crowding us and asking us, "What's the big news?"

"It's none of your concern," I spat, "Rancis and I are going to be gone for a while. Taffyta, your in charge till we get back."

Everybody nodded and left us alone. We packed our trunks and left for game central station.

Felix, Ralph and Calhoun were waiting for us in game central station with the surge projector.

"You guys can change back and fourth as many times as needed to get the information and the machine itself. You have already been assigned to a family, the Anderson family. Tapper will be the one to sell you. Then all we'll do is tell you what to do. You will not come back until you've destroyed the machine. Any questions?" the surge projector asked. Everybody nods. "Great!" he exclaims, "Walk through that portal over there and you will be turned into a toy."

We all walked or drived through the portal to start our adventure in the real world.

**Authors note: here you go. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I really enjoy writing you guys these stories. I just really want you to know that. R&R**

Ch. 2: Meet the Toys

Vanellope's POV

After a long day after getting bought and being played with for a long, long time, it was finally a time when we can all roam free.

"That was really fun!" I exclaimed to Rancis, who was right next to me.

"Yeah," he said shakily, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. In playtime we kissed… a lot. Just by thinking about it a blush sneaked up my cheek.

"You okay, kid," I heard Ralph as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said a little shakily.

We all gathered in the corner. "Ok, all we need to do is find out when and where they are going to have that meeting and where their making that device," I said, taking charge.

"Maybe I could help," we heard someone say. We looked around but saw no one.

"Hello!" someone screamed in my ear. I turned around to see a dinosaur right in front of me. I shrieked and ran behind Ralph, everybody but Calhoun did.

"Hey, what's going on here!" said a shadowy figure. Then two other figures joined him. I was scared to death. One of the shadowy figures stepped into the light. We assumed he was the leader. He was tall and skinny. He looked like he had a hat on. He stepped one more step before we could see him. Once we saw him, our cowardly nature was gone. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Hi. I'm Vanellope and these guys are Rancis, Ralph, Felix, and Sargent Calhoun. We're new here," I responded. His stern face softened into a smile.

"Well, howdy! My name's Woody. Sorry about startling you by the way," he cheerfully exclaimed.

"Apology accepted," I said, worries about these strange creatures completely gone.

"Well, let me introduce you to the gang!" he exclaimed and starting to walk toward the middle of the room, "Hey everyone, new toys!" A wide variety of different toys walk to the middle of the room to introduce themselves. "Guys, this is Vanellope, Rancis, Ralph, Felix, and Sargent Calhoun," Woody started, "And this is Buzz, Jessie, Slinky, Bullzeye, Hamm, Rex, Trixie, Dolly, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Chuckles and the green aliens." Everybody was shaking hands and talking and having a good time. I felt like there was something missing. Our carts! Our carts are missing! They have all the stuff we needed to survive! I frantically looked around for them. It must have been pretty obvious because Woody suddenly said, "Hey Vanellope, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen any carts that look like candy?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah! We were wondering what those were. Come on!" he exclaimed. I followed him to where our carts are being held. Once my cart came into my view, I jumped into it and started to drive it around. The adrenaline I felt was amazing! I miss racing so much! I would explode if I couldn't drive my cart, but there is a task at hand. We need to stop Disney from exposing our secret! I stopped my cart and took my laptop out of the trunk, as did Rancis. We both met under the bed to try and figure out when the meeting will take place and how to infiltrate the building where it is taking place. We also need to know where they are keeping the project.

**Authors note: hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long. R&R**

Chapter 3: A Party?

Vanellope's POV

Rancis and I were working on our computers until we heard someone knock on the bedpost. It was Jessie. "Hey you two, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she said.

"Nope, we're just doing some research. What's up?" I asked.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to a little get together we're putting on for your arrival?" she asked.

"Sure, sounds like a lot of fun!" I exclaimed. She jumped up with excitement and runs out from under the bed, then runs back in.

"Oh, it's going to be in a couple hours, everybody wants you to be there so be punctual," she said enthusiastically, then ran out again.

"Wouldn't miss it!" I yelled out to her. Then I realized Rancis was getting up from where he was sitting and started walking out to the open room. "Where are you going?" I questioned him.

"I'm going to hang out with a couple of our new friends," he replied. I smiled and replied back to him, "Good idea! We're pretty much alien to them. Can I go with you?"

"I think I should do this by myself at this moment. See you later?" he asked.

"Yeah… see you," I say, slightly disappointed that he didn't want to be with me right now. He looked at me for a little while, nodded his head and walked off to nowhere in particular. I wondered what was wrong with him.

"He's so into you," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see it was Jessie.

"How'd you get there?" I asked. I know it was a weird question, but I've seen it all. I wouldn't be surprised if she was magical.

"There's a crack behind the bed, I couldn't help but catch you conversation with Rancis," she replied, smirking at me.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough to know that you two have feelings for each other," she told me.

"You really think he likes me?" I question.

"Yeah! First off, you are a smart and beautiful girl. I would be surprised if he didn't like you. And second, I could tell by the way he was acting near you. Shy and nervous, the two main feelings you get when you're with someone you like," she responded. I was overjoyed with that response. I couldn't believe I have a chance with the guy I like. He has that kind of charm you don't get in a lot of guys today. My happy mood suddenly dropped when I thought of something that would try to get between Rancis and I. Ralph. If he figured out not only won't we be a couple, but no one will ever see Rancis again. "What's wrong?" Jessie asked, "Isn't this great news?"

"It's awesome news," I said sadly.

"Then why are you so sad?" she questioned me.

"Well," I started, "I just don't know what to do. If I make a move and we start dating he might get hurt, but if I don't… I might loose my shot at happiness."

"Oh, that is a pickle," she said as a stalling mechanism, trying to find what to say. Then she got it. "I'm not going to make this decision for you, but I can tell you this," she says as I lean in to hear her answer. "If you want to be his girlfriend, then all you have to do is protect him from whoever will kill him if he finds out," she answered. That was actually good advise! I smiled and hugged her. I was not going to let my fears get the better of me.


End file.
